


Dean is not good at grand gestures of affection

by DwarvenAlliance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenAlliance/pseuds/DwarvenAlliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To save himself the embarrassment of giving Cas a valentines card, Dean sends him an ecard instead. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean is not good at grand gestures of affection

Dean had made a huge mistake, he'd known that the moment Cas opened his mouth.

"Dean, why have you sent me a picture email? We're sat next to each other." The angel frowned at his new laptop screen. "Is this for a case? " He looked up, accusingly, "You didn't mention we were taking on a new case."

Dean had never wanted the ground to swallow him up more than he did in that moment. "I - I didn't know you used your email address, Cas.." He was blushing, he knew he was blushing, and Sam's face had lit up in sibling-humiliation-anticipation-induced glee, damn him.

"Sam informed me that it is important to check my inbox daily in case someone contacts me."

Of course he did, the bastard.

"Oh, I.. I didn't know."

"So, what's the case? I don't understand how an image of two bees has anything to do with Saint Valentine.." He blinked owlishly at Dean. "What is wrong?"

"It's- it's not for a case, Cas, it's.. It's a valentines card."

Sam, seated across the table from them, was almost crying with an effort not to laugh.

"A valentines card?" He frowned, "But Dean, I thought those were meant to be given in person. It is my understanding that humans exchange them as a token of-"

"Yeah, Cas, we know what they're for." Dean would have made a deal with Lucifer himself to stop this conversation from happening, but sadly no angelic breakouts from hell appeared to be underway.

"It says-"

"I know what it says, Cas, I wrote the damn thing."

Dean avoided eye contact while Cas studied his face. "You didn't think I would check my email. Why would you send it to me if you didn't want me to receive it?"

"I just.." His green eyes were still focused on the table surface, fingers idly picking at a knot in the wood. "I didn't want it to be a 'thing', you know? I was just being stupid." He kicked Sam under the table, but it didn't stop Sam's shoulders from shaking with laughter. "Can we just drop it?" His voice was low and defeated, quiet with self-loathing.

Cas pulled an envelope out of the jacket he was wearing (originally one of Dean's, but these days even Sam wasn't keeping track) and slid it across the table towards his boyfriend. "I made you one too." Now it was the angel's turn to blush as Dean finally looked up at him. "I, too, didn't know if it was a 'thing', but I thought I would make you one anyway."

Sam took this as his cue to quietly stand and leave the table, muttering something about making more coffee that went completely unheard.

"You bought me a valentines card." Dean's voice was flat, his face blank as he picked up the envelope.

"Of course, I heard a lady talking about how much she liked getting them, so I thought I would make you one.." His hand came up to rake through his hair, "It's not very good, I have been unable to master the art of line drawing as quickly as I had hoped, but I read that they are more important when they're handmade so I persevered.."

Wordlessly, Dean pulled out the _actual_ card he'd wanted to give to Cas, the one he'd stayed up for hours last night trying to get right, and placed it in front of his boyfriend.

-

When Sam finally judged it safe to return from the kitchen, he was completely unsurprised to find the room empty of both his brother and his brother's angelic boyfriend, two empty envelopes abandoned on the table in their place.


End file.
